


Fairy lights

by Thronedjh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thronedjh/pseuds/Thronedjh
Summary: In an unforgiving, prejudice, dystopian society, two boys find themselves falling so dangerously in love with each other while keeping their relationship a secret from everyone and anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh of relief washed over the Raven haired boy as he tucked his head into the crook of the brown haired boy’s neck. This was their special place. A place where both Dan Howell and Phil Lester could he who they really were. Without any disappointment and disapproval. 

Love for them was so secretive and so special to them. No one could find out. No one could know. Which is what made times like these, sitting contently under fairy lights, candles and a scatter of stars and constellations, so very important and that much more appreciated. 

Dan sat up and held the pale skinned, dark haired boy’s hands.  
Words where not needed in times like this, just the silence and compassionate actions could display undying love and affection. 

You could go swimming in those eyes, Dan thought as he gazed deeply into the gorgeous blue abyss that belonged to Phil, his angelic pale skin and black hair was a beautiful contrast, Dan found his presence addictive. Like a cocaine or heroine - but I suppose that’s what love is? Being so infatuated by someone that it turns into a constant need to be in their arms or by their side.

Phil’s pale hands cupped the other boy’s face, carefully bringing it to his face. Both boys sitting opposite each other now, legs crossed, Dan’s hands on his knees. Phil treated Dan as if he were a China doll. His clear skin, a small rosy patch on one side, a delicate nose dotted with freckles, soft curls messily parted on his head, deep chocolate eyes and the dimples by his cheeks that were visible when he smiled. Phil was the only one who had seen his dimples. Dan had no other reason to smile than when he was with Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil pushed up his glasses as he leaned over his desk, focused on his maths homework. Loose strands of hair falling messily in front of his eyes, the once perfect quiff moulded on his head had become tangled and messy due to Dan running his long, slender fingers through it earlier that day.

It was times like that, times like when Dan’s there and keeping him occupied, that Phil truly felt himself.   
It distracted him a lot, distancing him from the busy, cruel world.

Snap out of it, phil told himself as his glasses fell down, perched on the end of his nose. 

‘Phil, honey?’ Phil’s mother called from the kitchen ‘Lia’s here’   
Lia, the girl who seemed to have an obvious crush on Phil and everyone around him seemed to encourage it.   
‘A perfect match!’ Their parents would say  
‘What a cute couple’ they’d hear from random strangers.  
If only they knew. If only.

Phil sighed heavily as he pushed back his hair and placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, pulling Dan’s jumper over his head.  
*

‘PHIL!’ Lia screamed from behind the staircase, running at him with her arms wide.  
Phil stood there, emotionless and unimpressed.

‘Well, you guys can go “hang out” as the cool kids say these days, I’m going to work’ Phil’s mother said, doing air quotes around “hang out”, winking and shutting the door behind her.

*  
‘Phil, why do you look so bored, I can change that’ lia suggests, biting her lip and tracing shapes onto Phil’s leg.

‘Uh, n-’ before Phil could get a word in, Lia was on top of him, hands working their way around Phil’s torso, fiddling with the loose ends of wool from Dan’s jumper.

Phil struggled beneath her, tossing his head from side to side as she planted kissed along his jaw bone, making their way down his neck.

She ran her hands up the jumper, tearing it over his messy hair, making its way into the bedroom floor.

‘GET OFF’ Phil managed to squeal, breathless and on the verge of tears.  
His throat closed as he felt the cold breeze wash over his skin, shivering and feeling uncomfortable.

‘What the fuck phil?’ Lia asked, a stern and angry tone laced through her bitter voice, ‘ I asked, WHAT THE FUCK PHIL?’

‘I told you to get off me. I don’t even like you as a friend’ Phil whimpered like a sad puppy, his voice trembling, hands shaking. He just wanted to be with Dan, where he felt safe.

‘I can’t believe you. I thought you loved me’ she breathed out angrily

‘Just get out Lia’ Phil sobbed as he picked up Dan’s jumper from the floor, hot tears running down his flushed red cheeks.


End file.
